Testing a Theory
by Randomer958599
Summary: Cas listens to some lady angels talking & it gives him an idea so tests it out with Dean. Destiel, PWP, Smut, Mentions of MPreg but no actual MPreg, Casual Mentions of Other Fictional Characters. R&R. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Destiel, Gay Man Sex (my first attempt), Mention of MPreg but no actual Mpreg, I Know very little about what happens past season 2 episode 6 so just go with the borderline PWP. R&R.**

* * *

"Hello Ariel, Aurora" Cas said as he sat down with two of his sisters in heaven.

"Hey Cas" Both girls said as they turned back to their conversation

"So what was it you were saying about strong encouragement to breed?" Aurora asks Ariel taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

"It's something the big guys asking," Ariel took a sip of her own drink. "Since the decimation of the angel population He's asking us ladies, since we're the only one he knows it's possible for and not many of the male angels have the tendencies to bottom, to try and bring the numbers up."

"So He's basically saying we can screw around?" Aurora asked as Cas looked on at the two ladies in curiosity.

"Not really, but it's lifted the stigma on Angel human relations." Ariel said. "I mean you know Tarrant?" At the other nod she continued. "He's been with this Human Alice since she was 19 and he's known her since she was 8 and now people aren't looking down on him because of his relationship. Heck some people are even taking a leaf out of his book! Harry got with this Human and I'm pretty sure that Gregory found this pretty little human..."

"Wow...So what do you think about this, Cas?" Aurora turned to face her brother.

"err...I think I'll be right back." Cas disappeared in a flutter of feathers leaving the two girls alone.

"Huh where do you think he went?" Aurora asked.

"Probably to test Mpreg theory." Ariel said as she calmly took a sip.

* * *

Dean quickly shut off the computer and quickly covered himself, having an angel friend that can pop in at anytime can be inconvenient when you're trying to bang one out.

"Dude what the hell?!" Dean shouted at the invading angel.

"I wanted to test a theory." Cas stated simply.

"Well can it wait till later I was kind of in the middle of something you know." he said trying to shoo the angel to finish his earlier activities.

"No it can't I need to test it now." Cas shrugged out of his trench coat and started to pull off his tie.

"Dude you took off the Trench?" Dean said as he stared in wide eyed shock.

"Yes I can't really test this theory with it on." Cas placed his tie on to the side before taking his shirt off as Dean looked on not really understanding what was going on, when Cas started on his trousers it hit Dean like an 18 wheeler.

"Dude? Are you testing if your gay? Cos I know a lot easier and less awkward methods." Dean said as he shifted awkwardly.

"No I'm completely indiffrent to gender, I'm simply testing if an angel with a male could in fact get pregnant." Cas answered as he shimmed out of his trousers.

"What? Why don't you just go to some Gay bar? I'm sure there'd be plenty of guys there desperate for a fuck with an angel." Dean said looking awkwardly away from the nearly naked angel.

"Yes there may be but I would rather it be someone I trust than just some random male whom I have no reason to be friends with. Plus this would be an excellent way for you to satiate any your questions on your sexuality." Cas stepped over towards the bed in nothing put his pale coloured boxers as Dean looked on confused as to how the angel knew of his recent doubts.

Cas pulled the sheet away from Dean and straddled his hips. Dean was still hard from his previous activities that the angel interrupted, something that he had been ignoring as the angel was stripping before him. Cas rested his hand on Deans shoulders and Dean rested his awkwardly on Cas' hips.

"Right I'm going to have to set ground rules." Dean said as Cas nodded. "No kissing not on the Lips any way, it's a thing that way our friendship won't be totally ruined if awkwardness happens." Cas agreed to the one rule burring his face into Deans neck nibbling the skin there pulling a moan from the man.

The Human and Angel started rutting against one another not unlike teenagers, nibbling on each others necks as they did so leaving trails of bruises no doubt. Deans hands gripped tighter to the angel straddling him as his lower brain took control of his actions and his inhibitions lowered.

Cas trailed his hands down the Hunters chest slipping his hands softly over the tensing mussel of his chest and stomach. Slipping his hands below Deans waits band causing the hunter to freeze.

"Is something wrong?" Cas asked with that innocent Head tilt of his.

"Yea I don't have lube and from what I've heard it's not exactly pleasant without it." Dean stated with a humourless laugh. "So I guess we'll have to do this another time." Dean tried to push the Angel off him but was unsuccessful.

"Unnecessary, all Angels can self lubricate. It's one of the perks I suppose." Cas said as he continued slipping his hands below Dean's Boxers.

"Oh..._Oh_" Dean gasped and the Angel wrapped his hand around his cock. Dean egged on by Cas' motions moved his own hands below the waits band of Cas' boxers removing them with some help from the angel. Cupping his ass in his hands Dean started to shift his finger closer to the angels entrance, slipping in the first finger Dean could tell what Cas meant by self lubrication the Angel was soaked making it so easy for the hunter to stretch him.

Cas was mewling in pleasure as Dean stretched his hole wide, Cas had never been one for pointless fornication like some of his brothers and sisters so this was in fact his first time something he was sure Dean at least had and inkling of. Pulling at Deans boxers Cas got his message across and Dean lifter his hips so they could pull Dean's Boxers off. Once clear of all clothing Cas filled himself with Dean eliciting a moan from himself and the hunter. Moving slowly atop Dean at first Castiel rocked on his cock both moaning at the friction caused.

"God Cas. You gotta move faster or I'm going to go insane." Dean panted out against the angels neck.

"I doubt someone could actually be driven to insanity by this." Making no move to increase his pace Dean decided he'd be the one in control and flipped them over so he had the angel on his back. Holding Cas' hands above his head so he could keep control Dean started moving faster towards his own completion.

Panting for breath and arching up towards Dean was only things Castiel was capable of doing as Dean thrust repeatedly into him, mewling in protest when Dean stopped and collapsed atop him filling Cas with the humans seed before Cas could finish. Dean rolled to the side pulling out of Cas at the same time, looking down and seeing Cas still hard he started to pumping the angel to completion with his hand as he nibbled at his ear.

* * *

"What you watching guys?" Bell asked as she sat down with Ariel and Aurora.

"Castiel and Dean humping like bunnies." Ariel said with out shame.

"Really how?"

"Ariel set up this camera in the Hotel room of the Winchesters...She's done that for all their room since '08." Aurora said as she continued looking at the screen.

"Why?"

"Have you seen those boys?" Ariel and Aurora said together.

"Besides I wasn't about to miss out on the free soft and hard core porn when Cas decided to put those marks on the Boys ribs." Ariel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**THE END**

**I was Drunk at the start now I'm sober but it's late.****  
**

**I need something to get me over Doctor Who**

**Randomer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been writing this for about 3-5 weeks and I got hit with plot bunnies today so...there is more to come a nice heart to heart more smut and stuff so enjoy...**

"So why did we get put in charge of baby Angel duty again?" Cinderella asked Snow.

"Because I mothered 7 men for most of my mortal life and you can cook." Snow stated as one of the babies pulled at her hair.

"My ability to cook makes me qualified to look after several babies?" Cinders asked.

"Apparently so." Snow said while wiping the saliva of one of the child's faces. "You know it would be great if you would stop complaining and help me. Geese I wish I was in Belle or Ariels group."

***  
"So do you know what happened with Cassies experiment?" Alice asked Belle while she played with the baby who was laying on her knees.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since he buggered off to get buggered." Belle said.

"That's not polite." Alice said with a frown.

"I'm in love with a beast what do you expect?" Belle asked sarcastically.

***  
"Hey have you seen Castiel recently?" Ariel asked Kida.

"No why?" Kida asked.

"Haven't seen him since he went to see if he could get pregnant." Ariel said as she handed a rattle to one of the babies.

"WHAT?" Kida screamed waking one of the babies. "Sh sh sh sweetie I'm sorry." She said as she cuddled the baby to her. "Now what was this about Cas and trying to get pregnant?"

"Well Cassie thought that being a ball of celestial intent or light or whatever that he could get pregnant." Ariel said as she pulled her hair free from one of the baby's hand. "Personally I think it was an excuse for him to take a tumble in the sheets with his little mortal."

"Huh. Makes sense." Kida said as she put down the now sleeping baby.

***  
"Hey dude where's Cas been these past few months?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know. I'm not the Angels keeper." Dean grumbled.

"Dude no need to get snappy cos your boyfriend took a vacation from you whiny ass." Sam snapped back.

"I'm not snappy or a whiny ass!" Dean shouted at his brother.

"But he is your boyfriend." Sam giggled.

"Dude...what...no...I never." Dean stuttered as Sam left their motel room. "Cas isn't my boyfriend."

"Hello Dean." Said the angel that appeared from no where.

"Jesus Cas! Don't fucking do that."

"Don't bring my brother into this Dean."

"Dude what have you got under your coat?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a baby angel." Cas said as he took the baby from his coat to show Dean. "They're called Tippens."

"Tippens?" Dean asked pulling that same face he did when he found out what Cas was called in that other world. "Sounds like a cats name."

"That's not very nice Dean." Cas said with a frown.

***  
"So we're on break..." Belle started. "What do you want to do?"

"Fancy trying to track down Cas?" Ariel asked.

"Sounds like fun." Belle said with a grin. "Want to start with the Winchesters?"

"You know I do." Ariel said before they both flew away.

***  
The two angels appeared behind a rundown bar, Ariel went to walk forward but Belle stopped her and point at their clothes which didn't really fit in to the type of bar they were about to enter. So Belle snapped her fingers changing their clothes from dresses with corsets to jeans, t-shirt and leather jackets with biker boots.

"Princesses first." Belle said as she held the door open. Ariel walked into the bar and scanned the crowd ignore the lecherous looks from the men in the bar, spotting Sam Winchester the two angels strode over with purpose cornering him at the bar.

"Err...Hey." Sam said awkwardly to the two women in front of him.

"Hey!" Ariel started. "We're friends with Cassie and we were wondering if you or Deano had seen him recently?"

"No." Sam said while he looked on at the girls confused. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Oh how rude of us. I'm Ariel and this is Belle. Where's Dean?"

"Back in our room. Why are you looking for him I thought he was in heaven?" Sam asked.

"Yea well he's been M.I.A. for the past 9 and a half months." Belle said. "So where is your room?"

Back in the motel room the baby angel was now held by Dean while Castiel was reclined on the bed flick through the channels on the poor quality television. It was when Cas settled on a rerun of Doctor Sexy that Sam walked in with the two lady Angels who squealed when the saw Dean holding the baby Tippens.

"Oh my dad baby is so cute." Ariel squealed as she took baby Tippens from Dean and spun around with the babe.

"Yes Tippens is what most would describe as cute." Castiel said in that monotone voice of his.

"Look Belle isn't Cas and Deans baby so cute!" Ariel squealed as she pushed the baby into Belles arms.

"It's not my baby." "It's not their baby." Belle and Castiel said at the same time, Cas looking sad at the thought.

"It 'Punzles baby." Belle continued. "I honestly thought they were going to call it Pascal but I was wrong. There's a first time for everything." She sighed.

"It looks nothing like 'Punzle though." Ariel objected. "Doesn't look much like Flynn either."

"Both are natrurally dark haired Rapunzle just prefers her blonde." Castiel stated numbly.

"Wait a second what's happening?" Sam asked as he held his hands up.

"Well Cassie boy here thought that since he's technically a ball of celestial intent and what not that he'd be able to get pregnant, so he shagged your brother." Belle state as if she was repeating the rules of thermodynamics to a group of college students.

"More like he had your brother shag him." Ariel muttered.

"Girls..." Castiel started.

"Nah ah Cas. You blocked us from watching you and green eyes go at it like bunnies you deserve everything we throw at you." Ariel snapped. Throughout the entire conversation since the girls and Sam had walked in and Ariel shouting about how cute Tippens was and that the baby angel was his and Castiels, Dean had been sat quietly on the bed till now.

"You guys mind if I have a talk with Cas alone please." Dean said causing Castiel to look at him curiously.

"Sure Belle you take Tippens back to 'Punzle, while I entertain Sammy." Ariel said as she lead Sam out of the room.

"Two words my friend. Cursed dick. Also your Married." Belle said as she followed the other two out the room.


End file.
